dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeperman129 Anthology 2: The DBMS Roleplay Forum Series
The Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme Roleplay Series was my first true piece of work on the wiki. Although I had tried to make Dragon Ball fan fiction on the regular Dragon Ball Wiki, I admit, neither was very good. The first was The Return of Garlic Jr., which I'm currently remastering at the time of writing this, and the second was a Dr. Kochin story, which I only wrote about 100 words for, but will probably also come to be finished. By the time I was introduced to this wiki, thanks to OmniOtaku on the regular wiki saying he put a roleplay forum on here, my writing skills drastically improved, even more so over the course of this story. The roleplay truly started on February 14th, 2016, with the creator, OmniOtaku, TheSaiyanGodElite and me. Later on the 16th, user 7DragonBallz joined, and way later on April 15th, Thaxander12 joined. There were a few other minor people who joined, but these were the main 5. Unfortunately, TheSaiyanGodElite left during the third saga, 7DragonBallz went inactive for almost all of the last saga, and Omni left and came back throughout the series. In that sense, I was the only truly active user throughout, which evident by how I took control of the NPC's later on. It truly ended on August 10th, but very well could've ended at multiple other times, as 7DragonBallz got angry multiple times for me trying to make sense of the story. Looking back, maybe it would've been for the best if it ended a little earlier, but I'll get to that below. Due to the format of the story, I will be linking the page and what post it starts on to what post it ends 'Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme' 'Melait Saga' Part 1, Post 1 through Post 107 Endnotes #When I first read Omni's opening, I thought it was going to be like an RPG in a main hub world, kinda like Xenoverse. This ended up not being the case. #Armazon...remember this, as I incorporate this one sentence into two whole arcs and a whole bunch of lore much later in the series. #Since this was my very first roleplay, my writing in this saga was much worse then anything that came after it. #Milky Shield was inspired by all the shield moves used in the series, but mostly by Cooler's Nova Chariot #Super Cyclone Attack was actually a name I came up with while playing in a pool. I suppose it stuck in the series. #I almost instantly came up with the backstory and the moves of Melait, which I really grew fond of and will soon come into play during my canon iteration of him #Back then, I didn't even KNOW that KV was the head admin on here. My, how times have changed... #I never really gave a true explanation as to why Melait knew about the Dragon Balls and Dragon Radar at the time, which is something I regret very much. #I don't like heroes more than villains. I really don't. They aren't fun to write about if they were good since birth. I find villains much more compelling to write and read about, which is why Melait came to be a villain. If he wasn't, Omni would have made all the villains for the series, which I don't think would've worked as well as it did. #Only at the start of the story were stats a thing, further enforcing my thought that this was going to be like Xenoverse. Again, none of these elements, besides the restriction on transformations, were used for the rest of the story. #Omni's power level being stated as only 2,000 REALLY threw off the power scaling, as later in this saga, he was able to beat power levels of 7,000 with ease. This power scaling problem does on throughout the entire series, which I'll get to later. At this point it's an absurd issue. #The game my brother was playing was Wizard 101. ''After that point, he never played it again :p #OmniOtaku's decision to allow Melait to be 50% of Frieza is perhaps one of the most pivotal parts of Melait's character, story, and personality in Melait: Darkness Unleashed. #Bacan is obviously a pun on Bacon and Drumrel is a pun on Drumstick. #I liked how I portrayed Melait's reaction to Thresh becoming a Super Saiyan. It was nowhere near the best it could have been, but for how inexperienced I was, I think I did it well. #Makafishugi not being at CC until 7DragonBallz returned is yet another inconsistency, as Melait and Omni both reacted like Makafishugi was already there. However, later, the plot holes become MUCH worse than this. #God...I hate the Metraxis form. Ever since I was first introduced to it. Look, no offense to OmniOtaku himself, but this one transformation detracted the first two arcs drastically. Plain and simple, it's overpowered. I mean, increasing the person's power to 1,000,000,000? In the first arc? Where the main villain isn't realistically half of that? That's a very big no-no. The problems escalate further, but I'll get to those when they actually appear in the story. #I might as well mention that the Metraxis form's overpoweredness later led me to create Semi-Shadow: Attack Mode, just to have the power scaling make some sort of sense. So at least that came out of it #That one paragraph explaining Melait's backstory more in depth was also extremely important to the development of Melait: Darkness Unleashed. #Just my personal opinion, but I don't really think Makafishugi's SSJ transformation was THAT justified. Don't get me wrong, it could be worse (as it sadly does in this story later), but he just...got angry after thinking a little. #Yeah, so the Super Cyclone attack doing absolutely NOTHING against Omni is another example of the overpowered nature of the Metraxis form. Sure, you can argue that Melait being able to maintain the attack after a transformation is bad (and I could understand that), but Omni took the thing head on with seemingly no damage because of his "Metraxis" Race. Which brings me to... #Omni is basically a Gary Stu at this point in the series. He can block Ki Blasts with his Metraxis form, the form itself is seen as extremely overpowered and he offsets the ONE flaw in the Metraxis form by saying that because Omni's a half breed and not evil, HE'S IMMORTAL! I've touched on the topic of immortality being in stories before, but I feel now may be a good time to talk about how I feel about it a little more in depth. There are very little circumstances where I can see the main protagonist of a story starting off as an immortal being, or getting it very early in the series. Unless the story is more about how the main protagonist has to deal with being immortal, there's a weapon which can stop this immortality or it's just immortal in the sense that a person can't die of old age, then I don't really see the concept working out too well. Sure, there can be immortal villains or immortal side characters which can work pretty easily if they have a weakness, but having the main character have immortality is just inherently flawed. There are very little instances where they can go through "The Hero's Journey" with such absurd power, and let me tell you, a combat setting isn't really one of them. #Another flaw in the Metraxis is that his entire race was evil...his ENTIRE race was evil. Every single person in his race was evil and weren't immortal because of that. That's just plain stupid. Even if the majority was bad, surely there were at least some besides our great protagonist's mother who were good as well. This is like Dragon Ball Minus writing, where Gine is the only Saiyan ever who was good for no reason other than being Goku's mom. #Personally, I think that Thresh's character was the most justified in being as strong as he was. Training with Vegeta was actually a pretty good justification for him having SSJ Second Grade. He's my favorite character in this arc (besides Melait of course :P) #I do admit that I may have underpowered Makafishugi in this arc by having Melait not affected by his power at all. But hey, at least that actually made sense story and powerwise instead of Makafishugi magically unlocking SSJ2 when he just unlocked SSJ five minutes ago...oh wait, that happened too. # 'Demon God Possessed Saga' Part 1, Post 108 through 191 '''Endnotes' 'Demigra Saga' Part 1, Post 192 through 457 and Part 2, Post 1 through Post ... Endnotes 'Demelait Saga' Part 2, Post ... through Post ... Endnotes 'Frost/Universe 6 Saga' Part 2, Post ... through Post ... Endnotes 'Armazon Saga' Part 2, Post ... through Post 501 and Part 3, Post 1 through Post ... Endnotes 'Armazon Soul Saga' Part 3, Post ... through Post ... Endnotes 'Guwina Saga' Part 3, Post ... through Post 501 and Part 4, Post 1 through Post 53 Endnotes Category:Creeperman129 Category:Fan Fiction